Onihime's fury
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Himeko is temporary transfer to a new school in Osaka because of her father's job there for 6 months. Because of that she have to separate with Bossun for a little while. When she finally return back, she found that Bossun kissed Saaya in his house. Broken hearted, she's been avoiding Bossun and the only person who can cheer her up is a ninja! Bossun x Himeko/ Kato Kiri x Himeko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic. But I really liked Sket Dance and also the pairing.**

_

"You're transferring huh?," asked Bossun with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.  
"Hai..", Himeko sigh as she finally get all her courage to tell her boyfriend about it. " He..he..Daijobu. I'm only transfer to Osaka for 6 months and come back here again." Himeko scratch her head trying to brighten the mode up.

" Right 6 months." Bossun repeated still in a gloomy mode. He stares at Himeko's pink rosy lips thinking he would miss those sweet soft Pelocan taste mouth.

" Yeah. My dad just have a job assignment there and he wants all of us to move there temporary," Himeko explain. She remembered how she finally confess her feelings to Bossun and realise that he have the same feeling for her all along. They both shared a passionate kiss under a cherryblossom tree and how it make her heart flutter just thinking about her first kiss.

" I gonna miss you Himeko," he said softly with a little bit of sadness in his tune while looking at her. Himeko pressed her finger on his lips and smile.

" Idiot. Don't say things like. Its not goodbyes for both of us. Its only 6 months." She looks at Bossun in the eyes and at his lips after saying those. Her face turns red as tomato and quickly turns away and pulls her hair.

'Gahhhh…! Of all things I'm looking while I always staring at his lips!' she thought to herself while pulling her hairs. ' Himeko, you baka baka baka!'

"Umm..ano…", Bossun sweatdrops while looking at his girlfriend act in a weird way. He tap Himeko's shoulder snapping her out from her daydreaming and kissed her lips as soon as she turns to face him. Himeko blushes hard and yet cry at the same time as if its the last kiss from Bossun.

**THE NEXT DAY**

" Take care Himeko," said Switch through his laptop. Now they all at the train station saying goodbyes to each other. " Oh and don't worry I will take care of Bossun for 6 months while you're gone," he joked and earn a punch at the shoulder from Bossun.

Chiaki a.k.a captain, Yabasawa, Momoka and the gang are also present there to see Himeko's departure. 

" We're gonna miss you nee-san," said Momoka. Yabasawa blow her nose with a white handkerchief. " Yabas! Why do you have to go Himeko-chan. Yabasu!," she cried with her tears flow from her glasses.

" There..there Yabasawa-san. Himeko-chan only gone for 6 months. We'll see her again," Chiaki rub Yabasawa's back trying to comfort her. Himeko smiles at her friends who always be there for her. As for Bossun he seems keeping his distance from everyone pouting silently. 

" Minna-san. Arigatou. You come her all the way just to see me. I really appreciate that," Himeko bows and picked up her luggage. She looks at Bossun while doing so. He didn't spoke to her eversince he got to the station. Himeko slowly walk to Bossun and looks down. " Umm..Bossun I-"

She then heard a loud angry voice behind her booming the whole station. " Hime Onizuka! If you don't aboard this train right now, I have to drag you here myself!," Himeko's mother shouted through the train window .

Himeko quickly give a quick kiss on Bossun's cheek and head towards the train. " Goodbye guys!" Himeko yells at her friend while aboarding the train to Osaka. 

Bossun watched the train as it start moving and slowly gaining speed.

**Hey guys, yeah yeah my English is bad. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrival and Unexpected

**6 months later…..**

**Himeko's POV**

" Himeko, hurry up and pack your bags," my mom reminded me as I keep staring at the dark starry sky. For some reason I feel so nervous and yet excited at the same time. I finally get meet my friends again and and of course Bossun….

I feel my cheeks turn red just by thinking about him. What should I do when I meet him? What should any girlfriend said to her boyfriend at times like this? Should I call him right now saying I'll be returning back tomorrow? Argghh! This is so complicated! I hug the pillow that I've been holding tightly as I look at the sky. Maybe I should surprise everyone tomorrow. I can't wait to see the looks on their face when I return to school.

"He..he..he..," I giggled to myself while hugging the pillow. I feel so excited that I barely sleep tonight. All my thoughts disrupted when my mom bangs my bedroom door.

" Himeko! Did you even heard a single thing that I said just now?!," my mom scold me with her angry Oniyome voice. I jumped from my bed and quickly packs my bags. " Hai..hai! I heard what you said mom,". I picked up a souvenir that I've bought for Bossun. It's a love charm. I haven't see him for a long time. I looked forward to see him.

**The Next Day ( at Tokyo station)**

That was a long long boring ride ever. After long hours of waiting, I've finally reach TOKYO! I quickly jumped out from the train enjoying the Tokyo air. None of my friends knows I'm returning back yet. I hope I won't stumble anyone of my friends even that dobe Jogisaki, Jogosaki ehh whatever.

" Wahh…I can't believe we're finally home," my mother come out happily from the train. " Ne..Himeko-chan, aint cha gonna call your friends that you arrived here already?"

" Nope. I gonna surprise them," I told her. " So mom, will you do me a favour and keep don't ever stumble any one of my friends today?" My mom clap her hands happily and winks at me. " You're thinking of surprising Bossun huh?"

My cheeks turn red quickly and glare at my mom. " I..I don't know what you're talking about? Man you so annoying oka-san!," I snapped her and walks away. I swear I heard her talking about something about teenagers these days.

I ran to my room as soon as we reach home and throw myself on my bed. " Wahh..this is so good…I miss my room and my mmmm bed." I stare at the love charm on the table lamp. Oh Bossun.. Maybe I should let Bossun to be the first one to see me.

I quickly take the love charm and head towards the door. " I'm going out mom!," I run as fast as I could to Bossun's place but carefully not to get myself notice by my friends. Bossun's place is quiet far from mine. I reach the apartment where Bossun, Rumi and their mom are staying. " Finally!"

I went to his floor and stand in front of the door. I turn the knob and realise it is locked. " I think I nobody's home today. Oh well, maybe I can jump on Bossun when he's home and surprise him.," I say to myself reach for Bossun's spare key that he's given to me in my pocket.

When I open the door, I saw the most hideous and hurtful things that I'm not suppose to see. Bossun! Not just Bossun but Saaya is there as well. They were both kissing! Not just kissing but cuddling on the couch. I clench the love charm tight as tears fall from my eyes as I stare at them. 'Bossun..wh why?'

**Chapter 2 is finally done! Next is chapter three. :D I hope ya all enjoy this chapter eventhough its kinda short. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Hatred

**Normal POV**

Bossun is the first person that notice Himeko there. He quickly jumped away from Saaya and look at Himeko. He can feel guilty immediately when he sees Himeko's face wet with her tears. " Himeko..I…I mean I can explain," he said desperately for words. Saaya who is behind him shot Himeko a surprise look as well.

" Hi-Himeko-san, you're ba back," Saaya said in a surprise tune. Bossun took a step towards Himeko only to push back roughly by her. Himeko shot Bossun a murderous glare. " Is this how you treat your girlfriend?!," she shouted at him.

" Himeko, calm down," Bossun pleaded. Himeko seems to loss it. " Calm down?! How the hell I calm down when I see the person that I loved kiss another girl?!," she shouted again while holding her tears. Himeko's voice is too loud that some people next door open their door to see what's going on.

" Himeko, keep your voice down," Bossun pleaded but it makes Himeko more irritated. " Your right. My presence here only trouble you all," she said calmly while controlling her anger. All she wanted to do is to give Bossun a smack down of a lifetime. Then she started crying again covering both of her face with her hands. This makes Bossun feel worse and guilty for hurting the girl he loves. Not hurting but cheating! Maybe both.

" Himeko, listen to me…"he said softly reaching for her hands. Before he do so, Himeko slap his hands away and Bossun could see anger and frustration looks in her eyes.

" I hate you Yusuke Fujisaki!,"she yelled at him. In her anger, she throws the love charm that she's been holding the whole time to Bossun without releasing it. " Stay away from me you cheater!," she added and then start running away from him.

" Himeko wait up! I can explain," Bossun yelled and start catching after Himeko and leaves the awkward looking Saaya in the house. He holds the thing that Himeko thrown at him without even looking at it. All he wanted to do is to have a talk with Himeko.

Himeko run to the busy sidewalk towards her home. People passing by curious to see her crying while running _. ' Why? Why he's betraying me' _she thought. _'I've been betrayed once but its happening again'_ . She's too busy crying that causes her to bump into Kato Kiri hard that cause both of them to fall on the ground hard with Himeko on top of him.

" Oww…," Kato rubbed his head. He then see a familiar blonde laying on his chest. " Onizuka? Is that you?," he asked because he could see her face clearly. But when Himeko raise her head up and look at him in a teary eyes, his expression changed. " Onizuka, hey what happen?," he asked in a concern tune.

Instead of answering his question, Himeko gets up from his chest and head on running. " What's her problem?," he muttered to himself and gets up rubbing an invisible dust on his shirt. **( That's what people always do when they gets up from the ground?**

Sooner after that, Kato saw a boy wearing a parka running towards him. He knows who he is, the leader of the Sket Dance Club and also Himeko's boyfriend, Yusuke Fujisaki. He then stopped in front of him panting heavily.

" Man, Himeko sure can run very fast," he muttered to himself trying to control his breathing. Kato walks towards him and pat his shoulder. " Huh? Oh Kato. Hey there," he said as he trying to act tough ignoring his lust for air after all the running.

" I bump into Onizuka just now," he said in a cool manner. " Really? Thanks for telling me," Bossun replied trying to keep cheerful looks. " I better be going now so…." Before Bossun starts running, Kato grip his parka to stop him.

" She looks sad. Why is that," Kato demanded. Bossun feels annoying by his attitude and slap his hand away_. ' Who he does he think he is anyway bugging himself into everyone's problem'._

" Its none of your problem just bug off," Bossun replied coldly. " What makes you think I'm gonna tell you anyway?" he added. Kato sighs and put both his hands into his shirt pocket. " Whatever. I sure it got nothing to do with you and your relationship," he said and start walking away. Kato's word stab Bossun like a knife. He suddenly remembered that thing that Himeko threw at him. He dug into his parka and take a look at the thing.

His eyes widened when the thing that he's holding is a love charm from Osaka for eternal relationship. " Himeko, sh she brought this for me," he said to himself and start walking home.

" What have I done?" he asked himself gripping the love charm tightly in his hands. _'I hurt the girl I loved. What did she do to deserve this?',_ he thought

' _And what should I do to make things right again'_

**I hope ya all enjoy the third chapter guys. This is the toughest chapter so far. I have to reconsider all my ideas. Anyway chapter 4 is next. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Long Dead

**Hey minna-san, enjoy this chapter soon. I took me a long time to think about this part. Sorry for any misspell ( if you found it) in this chapter. **

**Himeko's POV**

**Tit..tit...tit..tit..**

I opened my eyes slowly and reach for my alarm clock. Stupid clock! Why the hell it rings and disturbs my beauty sleep?! Heh..Beauty sleep…I cried my eyes out the whole night and hardly get enough sleep. Stupid Bossun! Stupid red hat caterpillar! Man I want to murder him!

I turn the alarm off and head for shower. Maybe a nice warm bath would take any problems out from my mind. I stripped my pajamas and turn on the hot shower. Nothing feels good than a nice hot bath early in the morning.

I hate this. I usually excited to go to school before to be with Bossun but now?Hmph! Seeing his face only hurt me. And worse, I have to see him every single time since we're in the same class and in the clubroom almost every day. What should I do when I see him? What should I say when he starts a conversation? That Jerk Face Baboon...

**Time Passes**

I walk towards the direction of my class. Before I slide the door open, I accidently heard a conversation from inside the class. Its something I shouldn't have listen to. Instead of entering the class, I press my ear against the wall listening carefully.. Hey I'm not eavesdropping ok? Just curious! That doesn't count!

" Hey I heard Saaya became your new girlfriend," asked a boy . I froze. My heart skips a beat when the boy mention Saaya's name. Whoever inside must have a conversation with Bossun.

" You mean that gorgeous sweet and sour tsundere," another boy asked? " Dude you so lucky!"

" Yeah. Saaya is pretty and cool. She always been there for me when I needed her," a familiar voice replied. That voice definately belongs to to BOSSUN! I was right after all, Saaya did become his girlfriend. Looks like I meant nothing to Bossun afterall. I'm just like a waste tissue that been thrown away after used. I feel like kicking the door open and clobber the guys for bringing up that topic! Before I do so, I feel something coming out from the corner of my eyes. Huh? Wait...

Tears? Wh why am I crying? I I hate Bossun. I really do. Th there's nothing to be sad about isn't it? You should move on Himeko. He doesn't care about you girl! Noo...stop crying dammit!

" Dude, I thought you were dating Onizuka-san."

" Well…umm…," I heard Bossun desperately try to answer. That's it! I don't want to hear any more of this! I quickly slide the door open. I see Bossun there, frozen just like a Buddha statue. I give him a cold murderous glare trying to control myself from "MURDERING" him.

" Himeko-chan!," Captain exclaimed and runs to hug me. " I didn't know you're back! I miss ya!" The hug slowly turns into a group hug when Yabasawa, Switch, and even Shinzo joining in except for Bossun.

" Yabas…Himeko-chan…you look more mature and prettier since the last time I saw you," Yabasawa told me while studying my features. I look the same for me.

"Even her breast have grown as well. LOL," Switch joked with his emotionless expression.

" Himeko-chan! You're beautiful just like a princess from feudal era," Shinzo said proudly with a life.

Honestly. Boys can sooo annoying sometimes. I control my urge to punch them since its their first day to meet me.

" I wanted to surprise you guys," I croaked keeping my voice steady and offer them a fake smile. " That's why I didn't call."

" Well you did surprise us! Hey let's throw a welcome back party for Himeko," Captain suggested. " We're on!" they shouted with their hand raise.

Yabasawa then turn to Bossun who is still sticking on his seat as if trying not to notice me here. " Yo Bossun. Why didn't you join the group hug. Its Himeko we're talking here. Afterall she's your..." I tapped Yabasawa by her shoulder before should could finish and shake my head.

Bossun turn his head to look at us. I know he's trying his best not to make eye contact with me. " I'll pass,"

Everyone can't believe their ears. Except for Switch of course. I think he might know what happen between us. Soon after that, the door opens and Saaya entering the class throwing her arms over Bossun.

" Ohayo Bossun!," she greet him with a smile. Bossun hugs her back and reply ' Ohayo' to her.

" Excuse me guys, I need some fresh air," I said gently Iand walk towards the door. Captain hold me by my shoulder stopping me from walking away.

" Ne..Himeko-chan. What happen with your relationship with Bossun" she asked with concern.

" Oohh..relationship you say?" I sneer and giving them a mocking smile. " There's no relationship anymore. We're already break up. Long long time ago…..Our relationship is long dead."


	5. Embrace

**Sorry for the late update guys, my mom keep watching every move I made making sure I put school on my top priority. So anyway, here's the new chapter. Please review about it guys.**

" What do you mean your relationship with Bossun is long dead?" Chiaki demanded and so does everyone else. Himeko snorted and flips her hair. "Come on guys, he and I are different things. We just realise we're not made for each other."

" Is that why he choose Saaya," Switch asked in an emotionless computer tune. His question stabs Himeko like a knife and deep inside, she was shattering and broken into tiny pieces. " Yep, if he's happy then I'm happy as well," Himeko replied keeping her fake smile convincing as possible.

" Yabas…Who knows that Bossun would end up with Saaya," Yabasawa exclaimed. " Yep its totally unexpected," Shinzo agreed.

The class then start like usual with onee-san start her usually clumsy teachings and the class have to correct every mistakes she made. During lunchtime, instead of sitting together, Himeko keeps her distance far away from Bossun and he seem done the same too. Switch however observe every move they made. " Hmmm..." he mumbled.

Himeko watches as Bossun laughs together with Saaya and some of their classmates. They really made a good couple together. Himeko feel more despair as if she's been humiliated even more by Bossun. Why hasn't he feel anything? Why didn't he at least apologise or something? Couldn't bare seeing Saaya and Bossun together, Himeko decided to take a walk around the campus. All the feeling that she's been hiding in her chest burdens her even more. She have urge to cry. To whom she let out with? Switch? No way! None of her "girlfriends" can help either.

While in dazed, she bumped to Kato Kiri, the pretty boy in the first year. Both of them shared almost a similar past. "Onizuka, I never expect to meet you here," he said walking closer to Himeko.

" Mmm?," Kato then notice that Himeko is actually crying. " Hey don't cry! Geez….I'm not good with crying girls," he admitted as Himeko cries even louder. "Ssshhh! Onizuka will you…geez..".He had no choice to embrace Himeko to stop her from crying. " Don't cry ok? Don't make it look like its my fault."

Meanwhile at the 2-C classroom, when Saaya have returned to her own class, Bossun sat alone in his own sit feeling bored. He take a quick look outside the campus from the window and saw a couple embracing each together. 'Such sweet romantic couple. _Wait, that girl with blonde hair. No way! You got to be kidding me. Himeko and….. Kato! What are they doing?!' he thought._

Bossun quickly run towards to the window to confirm his view. This time, he can see Kato held Himeko tightly on his chest but he can't see that Himeko is actually crying. '_ Are they actually dating?'_ he thought to himself. Bossun then feel a soft tap on his shoulder.

" Hey Switch, what do you want?," he asked with low spirits.

" Mmm..I didn't know that Himeko and Kato is actually dating,"Switch said while fixing his glasses. " From here, they make a really good couple." he commented.

" Yeah..." Bossun replied and moves away from the window. From the eyes of others, he look like he didn't bothered on what he saw. But inside him, he feels in total despair.

" Why am I feeling like this?" he said to himself. " Himeko has Kato and I have Saaya now, I should be happy about it but why? What is this feeling?"

**I'm preety sure that this is the shortest chapter ever. Bossun is so slow. Why didn't he knows his feeling already. What happen next you ask? Find out in the next chapter. ;) Please review what you think guys.**


	6. Comfort

**Sorry for the late update guys. I have hard time thinking what's the right plot for this story. Enjoy the story anyway. ^^**

* * *

**After School**

Himeko feels so relieve after releasing all her personal problems to Kato Kiri. There she was, walking slowly towards the Sket Dance clubroom with thousand smiles. How did Kato reacted after hearing her story you say? Let's start a flashback!

**Flashback**

After being comforted by Kato, the only person that similar to her, she have big urge to tell him about her personal problem. '_Should I tell him? He's been worried too I can tell.'_

" Finish crying yet? You know it's a pain to comfort a crying girl," Kato snorted when Himeko pull him away gently. "Yeah, I'm done. You don't have to comfort me if you think its troublesome!,"she snapped at him. She stare at him for a moment and a slight blush can be seen on her face when she realise that Kato's way of comforting her is more than embracing than hugging.

" Thank you anyway Kato," Himeko thanked him and starts walking away. Before she do so, Kato seized her arm making escaping is quiet impossible. "Can you tell me what's bothering you, Onizuka," Kato demanded in a serious tune.

" Umm…."Himeko stares at him in panic. What should she do? Should she lie? ''_Baka! You can't lie now when he saw you crying TWICE!'_ Himeko thought. But still, why would he, a ninja, who used to care nothing but himself and justice suddenly opened up to her asking her problems where he would easily mind his own business.

" Alright, alright," Himeko said. " I tell you everything only if you keep your mouth shut!." Kato nodded as he starts listening to every words she said. He could see that Himeko tried her best to hold her tears when she told him her story.

" So that's what happen," Kato said flatly. "that red hat guy cheated on you the entire time and you didn't realise it." Kato sigh and scratch his head. He really didn't know how to deal with love problem. If he had his way, he would solve it with fist and blood.

" Yeah," Himeko said sadly but Kato's next words stabs Himeko like a knife. " Still its your fault because you were cheat. That's why he take advantage of you because he thinks of you as a play toy, If you feel bored, throw it away. That's what happen if you be too nice to people"Kato told her in a flat tune.

'_Grrrr! What did he say to me? Me? Some kind of play toy that someone taken advantages dare he!'_ Himeko thought angrily and growl at him. Yes it is not feminine for any girls to growl but she can't help it. She wants to rip his neck off and throw him off from a 10 storey building.

Kato smiles and pat her head. " Feeling better now?" he asked softly in a warm tune. Himeko eyes widened when she feels that her heart feels less pain and return to her normal violent feelings after being mocked. _'What did Kato said to make me feel this way?'_ This is the first time that Himeko ever throw a natural smile ever since Bossun cheated on her. Compare to Bossun, Kato is cold but a warm and caring person at the same time. Now she can look at Bossun without shedding any tears and hatred thanks to Kato after giving her some encouragement.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" If you have any problem, talk to me and I do what I can," Himeko smiles as Kato's words are still echoing in her head. Ah! The Sket Dance clubroom. She slides the door open and her heart sank into despair when the person she refuse to see is the only one is the clubroom. He looked up from his origami and stare at her. He too, was surprise like her. " Himeko…."

**So, whaddaya think of this chapter? Good? Suspending? Well, write your reviews for me to know. ;) What happen next you say? Find out in next chapter!**


	7. Please be my Woman!

**Konichiwa minna-san, I'm really sorry for the late update. Thank you for your patience for waiting the next chapter. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Himeko…"Bossun said looking up to her. Himeko calmly walks towards the vice president sit avoiding eye contacts to him. She looks at the empty sit in front of her where Switch usually sits and plays his Sim Dating Game or RPG.

'Dammit Switch! Where are you?! How can you leave me alone with this beagle!,'Himeko thought sourly as she takes out a white sheet of paper and starts drawing something.

Bossun keep staring at her feeling annoyed because she ignored him. ' A silent treatment huh? If she wants to ignore me so be it!,' he thought angrily making origami. Minutes pass bysince Himeko enter the room and Switch still haven't show up and neither of them spoke to each other the whole time. Unable to bear the moment of silence anymore, Bossun spoke up, " Oi Himeko! Why don't say something!,"

"Hmph!," Himeko pulled a face and minds her own business. Feeling irritated, Bossun points his finger at her yelling, " So, ever since you and Kato embrace each other earlier, you've just gonna ignore me?!" Himeko glare at him and bangs her desk. " Are you spying on me Peeping Tom?!,"she demanded angrily.

" So what?! What's your relationship with him anyway?!," Bossun yelled back. Himeko crossed her arm and looks the other way. " Huh! Its none of your business bug head,"she snapped. " And why do you care anyway? You've got Saaya now don't you?"she asked bitterly.

Bossun looks away feeling irritated. " I was just wondering baka,"he said sourly. Himeko looks at him curiously. _' Is he bothered when Kato comforting me earlier?'_Himeko thought. _'Does he still have feeling on me?'_ Himeko shook her head violently and bangs her head hard on her desk which surprises Bossun. _'Baka! Don't get your hopes high Himeko! He have Saaya now! That's that!'_Himeko thought feeling despair resting her head on the desk.

" Oi Himeko, you're ok?" Bossun asked curiously. Before Bossun could walk over and touch her, the door suddenly slide open and Switch entering the clubroom. " Konichiwa, I'm sorry I'm late. I have a long chat with Otakura just now," he said walking towards his desk and booted up his computer.

'_ Long chat? You liar,'_ Bossun and Himeko thought together as they stare at him. " I'm sorry I left you two alone. Must be bored heh?,"he added. But deep inside, he's wondering whether his plans giving Bossun and Himeko alone time to settle things actually work.

Himeko let out a loud sigh of relief. " Perfect timing Switch!,"she said giving him a thumbs up. From the looks of it, Switch knows that things aren't going back to normal with these two. He have to find some ways to make things the way there were.

"Looks like we didn't have any request today, so I'm going home," Himeko announced picking up her bags. "I have visitors to expect at home today so my mom wants me to come home early." Himeko explained. " I leave things to you two. I'm counting on you, Switch,"she said winking at Switch and heads to the door. " Hey what about me?," Bossun pouted but Himeko already left slamming the door behind her.

" Stupid Bossun! He's really annoying! You're gonna pay Fujisaki Yusuke!,"Himeko thundered as she storms down the hallway. When she got out from the school building, she saw Kato standing near the school archway. "Yo Kato!," Himeko called running towards him. " What cha doing here?"

Kato scratch his head and looks away. " I ummm….I actually waiting for you," he said nervously. Himeko give him a playful and painful slap on the back. "Aw Kato! You don't have to worry about me ya know!,"she said cheerfully. Kato backs away and rubs his aching back. " Ow! It hurts you know,"he said bitterly.

" Yes I do wait because I was worry,"he admitted. " I also need to talk to you."

Himeko looks at the silver haired boy in front of her. His cheeks suddenly turn red as tomato. She could see him sighing couple of times as he tried to come up with a right word. For some reason, Himeko feels nervous as he is right now. " Yes? What do you want to talk about?,"she asked softly.

" The truth is, when you told me that you and Fujisaki broke up, I was umm..relieve,"he said with a shy tune. Himeko eyes widened and she place her hand on her mouth. '_ Don't tell me he.."_Himeko thought. Kato holds both of her hands and give a sharp eerie glare. " I know its against the code of ninja that woman is forbidden, Onizuka will you be...be..my woman,"he asked. "Because you're the only woman that understand me. I promise to make you happy and protect you no matter what."

Himeko is speechless. '_ Heh? What's talking about? Is he drunk or something?_'she thought as she gives him a weird glare. " Are you ok Kato? Did you eat something funny during lunch?,"she asked curiously squeezing both of his cheeks. " Oww..owww. St stop that. Are you gonna rip my face or what?!," he asked painfully slapping Himeko's away. "Onizuka, how do you feel now?"he asked while patting her head. _  
_

"Grrr! I told you I feel better!," Himeko insisted. " Well my heart did hurts a little but I'm fine." Without warning, Kato grabs both of her shoulder and stare directly at her. Himeko shivers as she look at the boy who stare at her like a hungry predator. " Perhaps this would make you feel better," he said and kissing her lips softly. Himeko eyes widened and tries to pull away. _'Damn Kato! What the hell you doing beagle?!,'_she thought as she punches Kato's chest. The more she resist, the more pleasure the kiss is. 'Since when Kato is a good kisser? It reminds Himeko of her first kiss with Bossun.

When Kato broke the kiss, Himeko's face turns pale because behind them, Bossun is standing there staring at them with his eyes wide open.

* * *

**How do you like the stories? What happens next you ask? Wait patiently for the next chapter. No nope spoiler this time. ;) Please review about this chapter. **


	8. Bossun's realisation

**Konichiwa minna-san! Did I keep you waiting? I hope not. Your patience have been awarded. So enjoy!**

* * *

" Bo..Bo…Bossun," Himeko said with difficulty. Kato quickly turns towards the boy as soon as Himeko mentions his name. Bossun throws Kato a face full of hatred and anger. As for Kato, his face was emotionless when he looks at Himeko's ex. The one who cheats on her ,breaking her heart to pieces.

Feeling with rage, Bossun grabs Kato by his collar and glares at him. " What the hell you think you're doing just now?!," he demanded harshly. Himeko couldn't believe her eyes. Bossun had never act this aggressive before. He's the person who is a happy-go-lucky one.

"What else?," Kato smirks. "I kissed Onizuka as because I truly love her." The word 'truly' stabs Bossun like a knife. It's as though Kato is mocking him. Himeko walks towards them and pushes him from Kato. " Break it up will you?!," she scolded them. She then turns her attention to Bossun. "What are you doing here anyway?,"she demanded. "Aren't you suppose to be in the clubroom?"

" I was just taking the trash out," Bossun told her while adjusting his popman hat. Himeko gritted her teeth and quickly takes the red popman hat away from him. "Hey! That's my hat!," Bossun yells trying to get his hat back but Kato stops him from doing so.

" Don't you mean my hat?," Himeko sneered. "This time, I gonna give it to someone who deserve it." Bossun pulled and face and turns away. " Yeah…yeah..burn it too like I care,"he said. " Since you and Kato are kind of together now, I should congratulate you two."

Kato was about to strike him but Himeko stops him from doing so. "Seriously, you should have a better taste in guys," Bossun added walking further and further from them." I never knew you prefer younger guys." It's true. Kato is a year younger than Bossun or Himeko.

Kato was about to murder him well kinda but Himeko holds his hand to stop him from doing so. When she does this,he feels calm and relieve. He even lets out a small blush. " Can I take you home Onizuka,"he offered as they both walk home together. Himeko nodded. Kato is the only one who be there for her in hard times and cheer her up. Now, they're kinda dating. I think.

After school activities, Bossun walks straight to his room when he reaches his apartment. He didn't even bother about his mother and Rumi at the dining table. He changes into his fresh clothes and lay on the bed. His mind was totally in chaos.

What bothers him the most is the face the Kato kissed Himeko right in front of him. And what hurts him the more is Himeko rather sided with Kato. "This is a pain!," he said to himself while toss and turn on his bed. "Seriously, why am I feeling like this?," he asked himself. "I should be happy because I have Saaya who loves me but why am I….." Bossun place an arm on his forehead and look at the ceiling above him.

His eyes widens when a sudden thought popped out from his mind. " Is it because I still love Himeko?" He shakes his head violently cursing himself why he would have feelings for Himeko when he have Saaya. But having Himeko to be happy in the arms of other person is just not right!

Before he knew what was happening, he heard himself says "Himeko, I love you." He put a hand over his mouth. Did he really say that? No way! Even he wants Himeko back, changing everything back to normal is impossible.

" I should have realise my feelings sooner," he said to himself. He was filling with guilt. A guilt for hurting the woman he loves and breaks her heart at the same time. Bossun then heard a knock on his door. " Oni-chan, mom says you have to come out for dinner," his sister Rumi said.

"Coming!,"he replies opening the door having dinner with his family. He didn't know how to face Himeko on the next day.

* * *

**Looks like this is the shortest chapter so far! Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review guys. What chaotic moment will they have next time? Just wait patiently for the next chapter. K? :D**


	9. The assignment and Pairings

**Ohayo/Konbanwa/ Konichiwa minna-san. Firstly, I would like to thank all the reviewers. Arigatou nee..! ;) Your patience have been awarded. I feel depress. I hate schools. -_-Here's come the next story. **

* * *

Beep..Beep…Beep…

Bossun yawns and switch off his alarm clock. " Great. School is dull as always," he muttered to himself as he gets in the shower. Nothing is good than a hot shower. He still bothered about Himeko. Bossun was filled with guilt the more he thought about her. He needs to get close to Himeko and talk things out. But how? Seeing Himeko with other guys and especially Kato is like a nightmare that never ends. He imagines how their future looks like when they get married.

" Honey I home," Kato called taking off is business suit. Future Himeko with long hair comes out from the kitchen wiping her wet hands with her apron. " Welcome back sweetie," she replies happily giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then a small version of Kato comes out from his room and hugs his dad. " Hey dad you're home!," he said cheerfully. "Can you teach me ninja moves now?," he asked tugging Kato's shirt.

" Now Katsu, your father has just came home," Himeko scolded her son. " Let him rest today." Kato gives her a cool smile and carries Katsu in his arms. "Actually, I enough energy to train him," Kato smirks and runs out of the house with Katsu before Himeko yelled at them. "Those two...," Himeko laughs to herself. ( Bossun's imagination)

Bossun gritted his teeth after he finish imagining it. He didn't want that future to happen. It's humiliating just to think about it.

" Oni-chan?," Rumi calls knocking the bathroom door disrupting his day dreaming. " Are you done yet? You've never bath this long before."

" Almost done!," he replies and turn off the taps and get into his towels. Bossun get dressed and walks downstairs. " Ohayo," his mother greets him with a smile.

" Ohayo," Bossun replies putting one toast in his mouth and heads to the door. " I better go now! Itekimas!," he said before disappearing from his mother's sight.

" That's weird," Rumi commented. " Oni-chan is not that late for school," she said enjoying her toast and cereals.

"Maybe he got excited to school," her mother replies cleaning Bossun's plate. She bits her lower lip. When Bossun told her that he and Himeko break up, she was in total shock. To her, Himeko was a perfect future daughter in-law because she's good at cooking and loves cleaning. " Bossun, what in the world happen to you two," she said to herself.

Bossun runs to his classroom. When he slides open the door, most of his classmates is already there including Himeko. She notices him but turns her head away in other place pretending not to see him. Suddenly, he felt someone hugged him from behind.

" Ohayo Bossun!," said a familiar voice. " You seem early today and it's not like I'm curious or anything," she insisted.

" Ohayo Saaya," he replied with a smile. " Oh umm…Maybe I got excited to school today to see you," he said trying to sound convincing. He just want to talk to Himeko.

" Oh Bossun," Saaya said throwing her arms around him. " It's not like I'm touched or anything!," she insisted again in her tsundere tune. Bossun swears Himeko glares at them a second ago. " Ne..Bossun, how about we have a date this Sunday," Saaya said happily. " My Oni-chan is not around that time too."

" Oh sure Saaya," Bossun replies poking her forehead. " Anything for you." Saaya blushes hard and left the room. "It's not like I'm happy you know," she said before she leaves.

The first lesson of the day is Geography with Yamanobe sensei teaches them. Bossun tries his best to get Himeko's attention. She was sitting behind him. He even pass notes to her but Himeko ignores it.

" Alright class," Yamanobe sensei said clapping his hands. " I'm gonna give you an assignment." The whole class let out a groan of despair and disappointed expression.

" Each of you will work in two pairs," he announced. " I worked out all night selecting the pairing for all you. My decision is final." Bossun let out a sigh of despair. He really hates assignment like everyone else as Yamanobe sensei announced the names.

.

.

.

.

"The next pairing is Fujisaki Yusuke and Onizuka Hime," Yamanobe sensei announced and reads other people's name.

Bossun can't believe his ears. Did he mistaken? Is it true that he has paired with Himeko to complete the assignment?

" Sensei!," Himeko calls raising her hands. " I'm not satisfy with my partner! Please switch me with somebody else."

Yamanobe shook his head with disagreement. " Hime-chan," he said in his squeaky voice. " My decision is final. Besides, you always get along well with Fujisaki."

Himeko growls and sits back. 'What do I have to work with Beagle anyway?," she said bitterly. However for Bossun, he takes this chance to become closer to Himeko and talks things out.

" Alright class, your assignment is about China landscape on what do you know about them and how they were formed," Yamanobe explained. " I give you two weeks to finish this assignment."

" Listen beagle," Himeko whispered to Bossun.

" Who do you call beagle baka," he replied bitterly. He wishes he could be nicer to Himeko by not calling her names.

" Listen, I have no time waiting for two weeks," Himeko scoffed. " I want to get this over with we'll better finish it quick!." Bossun scratched his head showing his bored expression. He did it purposely to hide the happiness in his actions.

" Sure. Just come to my place after school," he answered flatly.

* * *

**What do you think minna-san. Owhh..what happens next? Something might happen but I'm not gonna tell you ;) Please review. Sayonara for now k? woot!**


	10. Bossun's feeling towards Himeko

**Hey minna-san. I'm so sorry to make you wait for this chapter. Oh I would like to thank for all your reviews. ^^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After her club activities (Sket Club) that day, Himeko waits for Bossun outside the school gate. She didn't tells Kato about her assignment. If she does, Kato would probably murder him or worse. Stupid Yamanobe sensei!, she thought gritting her teeth. Why does he have to pair her with Bossun? Doesn't he knows that her relationship with Bossun is not and will never be the same EVER again? Seriously! Old people are so so slow.

About 5 minutes later, Bossun finally showed up. " Haha..summimasen! ( I'm sorry) I help Chuma sensei for clean up just now,"he said with a laugh walking towards Himeko. She gives him a sharp lightning glare. " Grrrrr….," she growls. " Let's just go and get this stupid assignment over it!," she said scornfully and starts walking leaving him behind.

Bossun sighs and follows her from behind. 'Yosh….I finally get a chance to talk to Himeko. But what should I said to her?' Bossun gulps nervously as they walk towards Bossun's apartment. It was nearly evening about 5 p.m. Bossun suggested they could finish the assignment the next day but Himeko strongly insisted that they need to start early.

They both go to the elevator in silence. There's no way Bossun can start a conversation with her when she keeps ignoring him and keeps her distance. "Tadaima! (I'm back)," Bossun called when he unlocks his apartment door. But there's no reply from his mother or Remi. The room is in complete darkness.

" That's strange," Bossun said aloud. " Where could they be at this hour," Bossun said to himself. " Oi Bossun!," Himeko called. " They left a note for you," she said handing a small piece of paper to him.

Bossun takes the note and reads it. It says :

_Ne Oni-chan, I'm sleeping over at my friend's house. Oh Oka-san said she have meetings to attend and probably come home late in morning._

_From Rumi_

Bossun heart skips a beat when he finish reading the note. _' Does that mean, me and Himeko are alone,'_ he thought. Himeko piles all her books on the table in the living room. She wouldn't dare to go to Bossun's room since Saaya's is his girlfriend. They probably spend their time there when she's gone to Osaka.

" Alright Beagle let's start," she called and start writing. Bossun's face turns red with anger when she called him beagle. " Yeah..yeah..let's just start," he said annoyingly and sits beside Himeko. Both of them start doing their assignment about the China landscape thing. ( Boring!) They didn't talk much after 20 minutes have pass. They only talk when they exchange their idea and correcting each other mistakes.

Tired of the moment of silence, Bossun bangs his fist on the table, " What's the matter with you?!," Bossun roars as Himeko stared at him clearly surprise. "What do you mean what's wrong?," Himeko snaps harshly. Bossun grits his teeth and gives her a murderous glare. Himeko gulps because she never seen Bossun acts like this.

"You're dating Kato now huh," Bossun said bitterly. Himeko could feel a little bit of sadness in his voice. For a second there, she felt pity for him but when she thought better of it, he deserves it for cheating on her with Saaya. " Huh yeah," she sneered. " Why do you care? You have Saaya now aren't ya? You love her more until you decided to cheat on me ."

Himeko's words stab him like a knife. Yes he have Saaya. He loves her too and willing to do anything for her. But seeing Himeko with another person, especially when that person is Kato, is just too much from him to bear. " Yes I do love her," he admitted. " But my feelings for you…."he pause and hesitate. Himeko could see him gripping his mechanical pencil tightly.

_'What does he feel about me? He loves Saaya right? Not me?,'_ Himeko wondered. Her questions answered when Bossun jumps on her and pins her on the floor. " I realise that I still loved you," he admitted looking down to her. Himeko is clearly surprise. She could feel her tears flowing out from her eyes like waterfall. " Liar!," she screamed as she struggles but Bossun's strength is just too much. " You traitor!,"she accused in her tears. " I won't believe any more of you lies you….."

Before Himeko finishes her sentences, Bossun kisses her softly stopping her from talking. Himeko's sobs even more. _Is this a dream?,'_ she thought. '_ It must be. I could feel Bossun's lips. It's the same lip I've kissed when we got warm and so soft. I really miss those lips.'_

" No!," Himeko said between the kiss and pushed Bossun away after gathering her strength. " We shouldn't do this," she sobs. " You have Saaya and I have Kato. And I…I…I hate you!," she yelled. Bossun could feel his heart filled with guilt.

_'What have I done,'_he thought as he crawls towards Himeko. He tries to rub her hair but Himeko slaps his hands away. " Bossun…,"she sobbed. " Why don't I gather the information on the assignment while you do the writing," she suggested and starts packing her stuff slowly.

" Ah..yeah..," Bossun said looking away. He can't blame her. He feels awkward as she is after what he did. Himeko gives him a little smile and heads for the door leaving him there cursing himself.

" Daaammmmittt!," he screamed realising all his feelings.

* * *

**What do you think about the chapter so far minna-san? What happen next to them? You have to find out! Hehe..Please review! Arigatou!**


	11. New Trouble?

**Chapter Recap : Himeko transfers to Osaka for 6 months leaving Bossun behind. When she finally returned home to Tokyo, she plans to sneak in Bossun's apartment to surprise him. She greeted by the most horrible sight ever. The person, the boy she loves have cheated her with Saaya. Broken hearted, Himeko promised herself to forget about Bossun and started a new love life. Kato Kiri,a descendant ninja who cares about her asking her to be his woman which she accept. Bossun was frustrated about this and soon realise his feelings for Himeko. But still, he can't betray Saaya.**

* * *

It was Sunday early in the morning, the sunshine shines through the window and showers Bossun's bedroom. Blinded by the bright sunshine, Bossun wakes up from his sleep and yawns lazily. He turns and takes a look on his alarm clock.

" Oh 9.00 am," he said sleepily and goes back to bed. "9.00 am?!," he shouted to himself and quickly heads to the bedroom washing himself. " Oh crap! I promised Saaya I have a date with her," he said to himself as he took a quick shower and rushed to his wardrobe choosing any clothing he could find.

" Yabai! I'm so late!," he shrieked as he fixes his hair rather than combing it. He quickly rushed to downstairs to the front door. Rumi is watching television while eating her cream puff and his mother is reading newspaper. " Ohayo oni-chan," Rumi greeted him as Bossun squats down tying his shoes.

" What's the rush Bossun?," his mother asked looking up from her newspaper.

" Itekimas! ( I'm going out!)," he replies leaving the room. Bossun runs fast to the town where he should meet Saaya. " Crap! She's must have wait for me for too long,"he said to himself.

Not long after that, he saw Saaya standing in front of a local café wearing her orange and red sundress. " Sorry I'm late!," he called as he runs towards her panting heavily.

" Nahh..it's ok," she smiled and quickly grabs his arm. "It's not like I'm excited about our date or anything!," she insisted in a tsundere voice. They both enter the café and sits beside the window. Bossun orders an orange juice while Saaya have a hot mocha.

" Ne…I heard Kato and Himeko are officially dating," Saaya told him. Bossun growls because he really didn't want to talk about it. " Wow, that's a lovely phone charm," Saaya commented pointing at the cute sparkling object attached on Bossun's phone.

Bossun looks down to his phone on the table with the charm attached to it. It is a love charm thrown by Himeko to him on the day he cheated on her. " Yeah pretty isn't it?," he said admiring it. _'Himeko,'_ he thought.

Something caught his attention, he swears he saw Himeko and Kato outside the window at the other side of the streets. No way! Are they having a date too? Feeling anxious, Bossun quickly rushed out from the café.

" Bossun! Where are you going?," Saaya called. When he got outside, he saw Himeko and Kato walks side by side happily holding each other's hand. He swears Kato smirks at him in glimpse of a second.

" Oi Bossun! What's getting into you?!," Saaya demanded rushing to his side. Bossun didn't replied. He gritted his teeth and clenches his fist and enters back to the cafe.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Before the class started, class 2-C starts their usual chatting like any other normal days. Himeko still avoids Bossun whenever he approaches her. Then, the clubroom slides open. Instead of Chuma sensei enters the class, this time it's a weird looking guy in his thirties with hooked nose and messy black hair.

" Good morning brats," he said. " I'm Mr Takase Michiro and I'm replacing Chumei sensei temporarily since he's out cold by unknown explosion in his lab," he told them.

" Look brats, I don't like you, you don't like me so we're even," he sneered. "Be a good doggies or you're in my list."

" Great just great," Bossun whispered to himself. " One fanatic homeroom teacher is enough to make this day any better."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's a very short chapter. Well, I try to save the best for the next one hehe! Oh thank you to all reviewers. Daisuki desu! Oh review this chapter too!**


	12. School camp

**I'm sorry to make you wait minna-san. Thank you for all reviewers. Hotomni arigatou!**

* * *

" Man, why do we have to stuck with that homeroom teacher anyway?," Himeko groaned to Yabasawa. It was lunch time and instead of hanging out with the Sket Dance members, she choose to hang out with Yabasawa. She didn't want to force Switch to choose between them. Well, its too cruel sometimes. Yes they did do it but Switch always make up and excuse to escape like he's going to see Otakura, or need to called Momoka and need to go to toilet and more and more.

" Yabas! He keeps on looking at me at my class," Yabasawa exclaimed. " I know I'm gorgeous but staring is so rude right Himeko?" Himeko chuckled and looked at Bossun. He was chatting happily with Saaya and Switch. Saaya always came to their class every lunchtime to check up on Bossun. Deep inside her heart, she's really mad at Saaya. Saaya should know that Bossun and her are making out before but why did she take Bossun away from her? Why did she do it when she gone for six month?

" Himeko? Oi Himeko…," Yabasawa said to Himeko snapping her fingers. Himeko shook her head and realised that she's been daydreaming the whole time. " What's wrong Himeko-chan?," Yabasawa asked curiously.

Himeko smiled and shook her head. " Nothing really," she said convincingly. Then, the classroom door slide open and Kato entered in walking towards Himeko. Every girls in the room started whispering and gossiping with one another.

" That's Kato from the first year. I heard that he's and Himeko-san are dating," one of the female students whispered to her friend.

" Really? Himeko-san is so lucky. Kato is so handsome," her friends replied. Bossun watched as Himeko and Kato talked happily like any cute couple. They seem to get along well. That totally pissed Bossun.

" Oi Bossun!," Saaya called shaking his shoulder. " Did you hear a single thing I've said just now?," she demanded crossing her arm. Bossun nodded lazily and smiled. But his eyes did not focus on Saaya. It was the two lovey dovey couple behind Saaya. Switch is the only person who could tell.

Finally, the lunchtime is over. The students returned to their seats waiting for their sensei to arrive. It supposed to be Yamanobe sensei's geography lesson. Instead of him entering in, it was Takase sensei, their annoying and dangerous homeroom teacher. Everyone started whispering on why is he doing?

" Settle down brats!," he ordered slamming his thick book on the teacher's desk. Everyone stopped and stare at him. The classroom was in complete silence. Only a sound of a pencil dropped can be heard.

" Yer probably wondering why I'm taking his period. Well because I have important announcement for the principals," he told them. " We have a meeting during lunchtime and we agreed to held school camping trip in next three weeks."

The students started talking to one another again. They were pretty much excited and some are depressed because Takase sensei is in charge of their class. " Shut yer pipe hole will ya or y'all be on my list!," he yelled and the classroom is silence again. He looked at the students observing them carefully before continue the announcement.

" Each of yer must form a group of 4 or 5! Yer can pick students from other classes freely," he continued. " Oh, buy your own ingredients to cook your own food! This camp is all about discipline and independence! If yer planning to skip this camp, yer all dead meat!" He paused and glared at the student. "That will be all for today," he said picking his book and walked out of the class.

The students started talking again. Half of them didn't want to go because of Takase. Bossun groaned and walked towards Himeko. " Oi Himeko since you're going to be in the same group with me and Switch," he said to her.

" Oh sorry! I've already make my own plans," Himeko said in a mocked despair. " I've teamed up with Yabasawa-san, Kumi-chan, Kura-chan and Yagi-chan," she said happily. " It's a group of girls Bossun. How can I missed that."

Bossun growled. Himeko is actually mocking him. Its on! His group going to be better than Himeko's. But how can he find more members?But somehow Bossun managed to make his camping group consist of Switch, Saaya, Roman and Shinzo. Now all they need to do is to get ready for the camping trip.

* * *

**What do you think minna-san? Please review about your opinion!**


	13. Sket Camp

**Sorry to keep you waiting minna-san. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bossun walked to school in moody spirit. After the kiss incident, Himeko have been avoiding him even in the clubroom. Does she know how much he missed her? Her sweet smile, her warmth, her beautiful voice and her warm eyes. Lately, all Bossun could see in her eyes when she looked at him is sadness, anger and confusion. She's throwing him a fake smile instead of the sweet smile he missed long time ago.

He saw two male students walking in front of him talking about something. So he eavesdropped on them even though it's pretty rude. "Man…I heard Takeru sensei is in charged on the second year camp." The boy said.

"Man…This stinks! There's no hell way I'm gonna join the camp!," his friend replied bitterly.

" I know dude, let's brainstorm on the way to escape the camp," the boy said as they both giggled.

'Dammit Chuma sensei where are you?!,' Bossun thought. 'What in the world happen to you?! Is that explosion that bad?'

Meanwhile, in Mr Chuma's house, "Aaaachhooo!,"Chuma sneezed wiping his nose. His chest area and legs were bandage heavily. "Looks like somebody must have been talking about me," he said. When he tried to move around, his whole body ache.

"Ow! Ow! Think twice before you mix any chemicals," he said to himself. "I wonder how Bossun and the others get along with my substitute. Ah…it can't be that bad."

**ON THE DAY OF THE CAMP**

Takeru sensei lead the students in the forest as their camp site.

"All right brats! Get in yer own team! Don't forget those of you in charge of the medical camp! Go to yer station now!,"he yelled the instructions. " Boys' camp in the other side and girls' camp on the other side! Work as a team!Remember no mixing camp or yer suspended!"

" Hai sensei!," the students replied and dispersed looking for area to their team.

"Yosh! Everyone gather round," Bossun called. Switch, Roman, Shinzo and Saaya quickly surround him.

" The boys will set up the tent and other equipment while you girls cooked," Bossun explained. " Questions?,"he asked and everyone shook their head. "Good let's go," he said as the boys go to the camping site. They set the camp for the boys' and the girls' side.

After an hour, they finally finish the job. " Boy, I feel sooo hungry," Bossun said childishly rubbing his stomach.

"I wonder how the girls are doing. I always to eat food made by girls," Shinzo said with a blush. So they went to the cafeteria area and found the girls. Bossun noticed they were whispering about something and pointed at the food.

" Is that curry I smell?Hey ladies is it done yet?," Shinzo asked impatiently. Saaya and Roman looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yep it's done. Dig in," Saaya said with a smile pouring the curry into the rice and handed it to Shinzo.

Shinzo took it excitedly. " Thank you for the food!," he said as he take one bite of the curry. In the next second, his face turned green and fainted. His eyes mark X when he fainted.

" Gahhhh Shinzo! What happen to you?!," Bossun panicked as he rushed towards Shinzo's side.

"I think it's the curry! It must be poisonous," Switch commented. " What did you girls put in the curry?!"

Saaya and Roman looked at them nervously and played with their fingers. "Ummm….we put what people always put in their curry…..," Saaya replied. "A whole bottle of tabasco sauce, chocolate, corn floor and….."

"Kimchi, cucumber, chicken, lemonade to give flavouring, onions, milk," Roman continued.

"Are you crazy! That's not what people put in their curry!," Bossun yelled. Saaya crossed her arms and glared at him.

" How do you know it's disgusting or not?Why don't you try it?!," Saaya fired back. Bossun gulped and looked at the pot. It was boiling,sticky and slimy. Something seemed to be moving in the curry.

'You can do this Bossun. You taste Pelocan before right? Nothing is more disgusting more than that,' he thought as he scooped handful of curry into his rice.

He took one bite and…..CONSORED (Bossun is puking)

" Errkkk…what is this? It's all slimy, mushy and nothing taste like curry at all!," he yelled at the girls. "It's so disgusting that I can't even swallow it!"

"Come on Bossun. At least it have variety of texture," Saaya said nervously trying to calm him down.

" Now what we're supposed to eat," Switch said. " We have to starve ourselves for the day." All of them let out a groan of despair while Shinzo stayed faint on the ground.

Suddenly, Bossun smelled something delicious. He looked around and saw Himeko holding a big plate of curry rice.

" Himekoooo!," Bossun called and ran after her. Himeko turned and looked at him.

" What do you want?," she asked coldly.

" You're not planning to finish that all by yourself right?," he asked thinking Himeko was going to throw away her leftover.

" Of course not. I cooked this myself and the girls unable to finish it," she explained. Bossun could feel a glimpse of hope around him. Looks like he's not going to starve after all.

" You're not planning to throw it away don't you. There's plenty of people who wants to eat that," Bossun grinned.

" Of course I'm not gonna throw it idiot," she replied. " I'm just going to give this to Kato. He's my boyfriend after all. A girlfriend always lets her boyfriend tastes her food."

Bossun's jaw dropped. Once again, Kato got all the glory. He imagined Kato's face in his head mocking him. He pissed even more because he knew Himeko was teasing him with Kato.

" Ja ne ( See ya)," Himeko said walking towards the student council area.

" Gahhhhh!," Bossun screamed. First day at camp, everything already went wrong. He wondered what awaits him on the second day. Now he have to starve to death.

* * *

**Please review everyone!**


End file.
